


Chinese New Year

by demon60327akuma



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Chinese New Year, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gags, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon60327akuma/pseuds/demon60327akuma
Summary: The ladies celebrated Chinese New Year for Constance. But when Constance suggested mahjong, everything went downhill quickly…





	Chinese New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever, so it might not be very good, especially in terms of writing skills. But enjoy and leave comments if you want! I'm always open to advice and critiques!

“It’s one week till Chinese New Year!” Constance shouted as she barged into the living room of Lou’s loft, where the rest of the team lounged, on the floor, on the couch, and by the bar.

“Okay, so?” Daphne questioned without looking away from the magazine, while Rose brushed through her hair, organizing it into designs fit for her next outfit.

“So? We should have a party! Right here, in the loft, the eight of us!” Constance proposed passionately. It seemed like there was already an idea of what was gonna happen forming in her head. “What do y’all think?”

The women looked at each other for a moment, exchanging eye contacts and slight nods, before they all turned to look at Lou.

“Alright, fine, we can have a party here next week.”

“Awesome! I’ve gotta go prepare some stuff for it then. This is gonna be so much fun!” Constance cheered as she went back to her room.

* * *

On the following Monday, New Year’s Eve, the girls gathered in the kitchen after having lunch at the loft. Constance took out all the ingredients she bought for making dumplings onto the counter. She explained,

“Alright, so traditionally, for New Year’s, we make our own dumplings for dinner and we stay up all night with tons of alcohol.”

“As long as there’s alcohol.” Daphne responded, looking over at Lou, who nodded in conformation.

“Dumplings? How would we do that?” Amita asked, concerned of Constance’s cooking skills.

“Hey! Are you doubting me right now? I grew up with the Chinese culture, this is what I had to know.” Constance pretended to be offended. “I have my family’s recipe for this memorized, and I’m gonna teach y’all how to make them.”

Constance began directing the girls on what they needed to do. Lou and Amita were instructed to make the dough for the skin of the dumplings from flour and water; Tammy was preparing the spices and herbs; Debbie, Rose, and Nine Ball were chopping up the cabbages.

“Why doesn’t Daphne have to do anything?” Nine Ball muttered under her breath, not really enjoying the process of chopping cabbages.

“Because she’s probably gonna fucking chop someone’s hand off if she’s let near a knife, and ain’t nobody needs to see that.” Constance replied, while watching Lou and Amita. The skin was crucial to a good dumpling and it’s not easy to get it just right. “Add a little more flour on the surface then put it into the bowl, cover with that towel over there. Tammy, add the spices and herbs to the cabbages then mix in the ground pork. Put it in the fridge to chill.”

The girls got the first part of the preparation done, and it would take at least an hour for the dough to rise and the filling to chill. They were all surprised by Constance’s precision with this because she was always goofing around, not taking things seriously.

“Why are y’all looking at me like that?” Constance was caught off guard as she went back to her “normal” self.

“We’re just, surprised.” Amita stepped up for the team. “You were so collected when you were instructing us, and you’re not normally like that, I guess.”

“Of course, it’s the family tradition. I have to take it seriously.” Constance responded naturally. “Well, while we wait, there’s one more thing to the tradition. We have to play mahjong.”

“Oh no.” Debbie sighed, looking at Lou and Tammy. “This is not going to end well.”

“What? What’s wrong with mahjong?” Constance asked.

“The two of them, have a history with mahjong.” Debbie sighed. “Lou, as a gambler was great at it, while Tammy here, well, really tried but was never good at it.” She looked at Tammy with sorries in her eyes.

“Can you guys stop for a second? What’s mahjong?” Rose asked in her usual, confused tone.

“Oh, right. I forgot that most people don’t know what mahjong is.” Constance said in response. “Um, let’s do this. Who knows what mahjong is and how to play?”

“Isn’t that the game you play on your phone that’s like matching?” Amita asked innocently.

“…No, that’s the stupid Americans probably. Though actual mahjong uses the same tiles, the whole game play is completely different.”

The girls took a moment to figure out who knows what about mahjong. Constance obviously knew how to play; Lou was a gambler who had great skills; Tammy knew how to play but never had the best of luck; and what surprised everyone was that Daphne also knew how to play.

“What? I’ve been in Hollywood for long enough to have seen a couple of Asian films being shot.” That was her excuse.

“Well I guess that’s four of us. We can play a couple of rounds to show the rest how it works.” Constance suggested. The girls all nodded in agreement. She briefly explain the basic rules of mahjong as she set out the table and tiles, then the four who knew how to play jumped into the game.

After a few rounds of it, Tammy was losing like she always did, while Lou and Constance fought against each other for the victory. The other girls were observing them as they played, learning how the game works. Tammy had finally had enough before she called quit. By that time, Nine Ball had figured the game out completely; Amita had an idea of what was going on; Debbie already knew the rules; but Rose, she was still learning what the tiles were.

Since Tammy gave up, the girls decided to take a break, only for Constance to realize that they should probably finish up the dumplings. “You girls wanna come give me a hand? You don’t really have a choice if you want dinner.”

* * *

The team went back to the kitchen, got out the filling from the fridge and uncovered the dough for the skins. Constance was very patient with teaching them how to make the dumplings, step by step, only for them to divide the task up and form an assembly line. Tammy was cutting up the large chunk of dough into small pieces; Debbie and Nine Ball were in charge of rolling the pieces of dough out into flat skins; while Constance, Amita, Lou, and Rose quickly assembled the dumplings by putting the filling in the skin and wrapping it up. Daphne, of course, just stood off to the side and watched, as she was unable to have any real contribution.

When all the dough was cut up, a decent amount of dumplings had been made. So Tammy proceeded to boil water to prepare to cook the dumplings as instructed by Constance. She gave Tammy and Daphne detailed direction as to how to cook dumplings and to be honest, it was not difficult at all, straightforward actually. The two managed to not burn down the house and kept the work going.

When they were all done with the cooking, they sat around the dining table and had the dumplings, along with some other traditional Chinese dishes that Constance cooked for them.

“I didn’t know you can cook!” Amita said in surprise, making Constance’s face flush a bit.

“It’s a tradition. I don’t usually do it because it’s too much work. Plus Lou knows how to make most of these.”

“But never to this perfection. The seasoning and the motions, I don’t think I can ever replicate that.” Lou responded.

“Jesus, can y’all stop with that. I’m not used to this kind of attention.” Constance pushed the compliments off like that.

Dinner went great without that conversation being continued. The girls talked about how their year had been so far, what they should do for the next heist, and also just how much they appreciated each other.

* * *

After they put away the dishes and cleaned up the mess they had made, the girls came back to mahjong. All of them were on their fourth or fifth drink, so naturally they weren’t exactly in their right mind. And Lou being the chaotic person she was, suggested stripper mahjong.

“What’s that again?” Rose asked.

“Basically if you lose, you have to take off one article of clothing.” Constance answered.

“Who’s up for it?”

All of them eventually agreed to it, but before they start, Lou spoke up again,

“If we’re gonna go all out, why not make it more fun. We could pair up and tag out and stuff, you know what I mean?”

“So like, play in teams of two? Couldn’t we cheat easily then?”

“That’s exactly the point, to cheat without letting the others notice. If someone exposed you, both on the team would have to take a shot and take off an article of clothing.” Lou explained.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, and all agreed to it. They were con artists after all.

The teams were obvious. Lou had to be with Debbie; Daphne took Rose with her; Tammy chose Nine Ball; leaving Constance with Amita.

“Alright, who’s ready to lose and get naked.”

 

At first, no one was too eager to kick someone off the game too quickly. But slowly, the game escalated, the hints and signals were passed, clothes were coming off, shots were being taken. Most of the time, it was Lou, Daphne, Nine Ball, and Constance on the table, while the other four jumped in occasionally. By the end of the first set, Tammy and Nine Ball had lost the most of their clothes, Daphne and Rose being just slightly better, while the other four still had most of their clothes on.

They took a short break before starting the next set. Tammy, Nine Ball, Daphne, and Rose got together to discuss a strategic plan.

“So we agree on taking them down first?” Tammy asked.

“Yup.”

“At least they’re not gonna work together too. They’re all too competitive.”

Amita wandered over to these four because she wasn’t the competitive one. She was just dragged into this mess by Constance. She got in on their conversation and decided to be their mole because why wouldn’t they want to see those three naked too.

* * *

The competition became more intense during the second set. Lou and Constance were losing more. More shots, more clothes gone, and more drunk random talks.

By the time most of the clothes are gone, they were all fairly drunk. They started flirting with everyone, touching each other, being intimate. They stopped playing with the tiles and went after each other.

Lou made the first move and turned around to kiss Debbie passionately. The two completely ignored the others and went into their own little world. Debbie swung around and sat down in Lou’s lap, facing her. They were both already naked, so Lou could feel Debbie’s wetness on her lap.

The girls stared at them for a second before they each went on their own.

Tammy pulled Nine Ball to the couches in the living room as they made out along the way. They fell onto the couch and rubbed their hands all over each other.

Daphne pushed Rose onto the floor and went down on her, eating her out. Rose grabbed Daphne’s hair and pulled her in close. She moaned in pleasure, pushing her pussy closer Daphne’s mouth.

Constance walked over Lou and Debbie, joining Lou in teasing Debbie, touching her, but nothing more.

Amita didn’t know who to go to. She shouted, “Why are you guys all over the place? I... Where am I supposed to be?”

Everyone paused for a moment, looked around. And as if they could read each other's’ minds, they all moved to the living room. Lou responded, “Well I guess... We can all... play together.” She nodded at Debbie and Daphne, while Tammy and Rose tackled Amita and Nine Ball.

Daphne pinned Debbie on the couch, her teeth gently grinding on her tits, her right hand slipped down to the wetness, just light touches, teasing. Lou went to get strap ons and other toys for all the girls. She tossed a purple dildo over to Constance, who was alone on the side, touching herself.

Lou smirked, “Be a good girl would you? Play with yourself first, I’ll get to you in a bit. And also, you’re not allowed to cum, hmm?”

Constance nodded obediently, sucking on the dildo before sliding it in her pussy slowly, letting out a moan in pleasure.

When the blonde got back to Debbie and Daphne with two strap ons and a mouth gag in her hands, Daphne was placing love bites all over Debbie’s left boob because she knew that Lou would want to leave some on the right.

Daphne looked up at Lou and muttered, “Took you long enough.” To which Lou responded by handing her the strap on. They looked down at the brunette whose eyes were misty, a bit lost, like she needed more.

“Aww, baby, it’s gonna be fine. Now open your mouth like a good girl for us, huh?” Daphne coaxed, but Debbie shook her head and begged, “Please, let me... Let me lick your pussies. I want to, I need to, please.”

“Nah ah, baby girl, you gotta be good to get your rewards. Now, you have one more chance, open your mouth. Or else I’ll have to force it open, and you won’t get your rewards.” Lou scolded lovingly, just enough to make sure that the brunette would listen.

 

While that happened, Amita, Rose, and Tammy were on the floor. Nine Ball went to retrieve some toys for them, some strap ons, blindfold, and handcuffs. Tammy told Amita to lay flat on the floor and instructed, “Hun, we’re gonna play a game. The three of us will take turn to sit on your face, and you’ll eat us out till we cum. You understand so far?”

“Yes.” Amita responded.

“And do you want us to fuck you.” Rose continued.

“Yes.”

“You have to tell us what you want.” Nine Ball pushed.

“I want you to fuck me, fuck me so hard till I cry, till I don’t know what’s what.”

“Good girl. Now, here’s the game. I’m gonna blindfold you while we sit on your face, and if you can’t guess the order we sit on your face correctly, you don’t get to be fucked. Yes?” Tammy finished off.

Amita stared in disbelief for a second, but when she saw the seriousness in Tammy’s eyes, she nodded once.

 

Back with the other four, Debbie was currently taking both Lou and Daphne’s cock in her wet cunt, wincing through the gag in her mouth. Constance had made her way over to the three, begging to be fucked too. She draped her body over Debbie’s, biting lightly on her tits, while staying out of Lou and Daphne’s way. The blonde sank her teeth into Debbie’s neck, drawing bits of blood, while Daphne licked her ears, distracting her from all the sensations.

When Debbie finally orgasmed for the third time, Lou immediately pinned Constance down. Daphne took off the gag from Debbie and put it in Constance’s mouth. She took it obediently.

“Such a good girl. You didn’t cum once, now you’ll have your reward.” Lou whispered and gestured the other two. Debbie went down on Constance and traced her clit with her tongue, while Daphne played with her breasts. Lou placed her mouth on Constance’s, biting her lips gently. Constance whinced through the gag and turned to look at Amita, her eyes filled with desire. Lou looked up as well, and as if she could read Constance’s mind, she gestured for Tammy to come over.

“How’s Amita doing?” Lou asked casually.

“Pretty good. She’s such a good girl, licking the living hell out of our pussies.”

“Well Constance here seemed to want to join you, and she’s been a good girl too. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. How do you want to do this?” Tammy asked. Lou whispered to Tammy, not letting the rest of the girls know what she was planning. Tammy chuckled after hearing, and responded, “Alright, I’ll let them know.” Then she walked away.

“Sweethearts, we’re gonna go join them now.” Lou ordered the three girls, who followed obediently, without questions.

Lou’s plan was to have three girls tease Amita, while they were being fucked by whoever wasn’t sitting on Amita’s face. At the moment, Rose was grinding her cunt on Amita’s face; Debbie left marks on Amita’s breasts, while Nine Ball fucked her from behind and made out with Rose; Constance went down on Amita, while Lou slid three fingers into her steaming wetness; Daphne and Tammy pressed their lips together while tracing their hands up and down Amita’s body, and grinding their private parts on Amita’s leg.

When Rose reached climax, all the other girls, excluding Amita, all came one after another. After a few seconds, all seven of them put all they had on Amita, grinding, fucking, touching, kissing. Tammy whispered to Amita, “You did good today, baby girl. Now cum for all of us.” And Amita came on cue. Everyone slowly backed away as she came down from the high, moaning through the pleasure.

“How you feeling, love?” Amita heard, it was Rose’s voice.

“Amazing, like, nothing I’ve ever, experienced.”

“Good.” Tammy exclaimed, happy to hear that she had a good time.

“But I’m so fucking tired now.” Amita continued as she leaned into Tammy’s arms.

“We know baby. Here’s some hot tea. Careful.” Daphne passed her a mug.

“What about you, kiddo?” Lou turned to look at Constance, tilting her head to the side.

“Exhausted, but still excited.” The girl barely managed to get the words out of her mouth.

The eight women cuddled on the floor, in front of the couch. They soon fell into deep sleep, one after another. Debbie being the last to go, muttered, “I love you gays. Happy New Year!”


End file.
